


Luckier Than Us

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Class 77, Class 78, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing tbh, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, This is my first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Class 77 had all made it out of the simulation mostly unscathed. Apart from the obvious emotional and mental scars and the vivid memories that no doubt paint the insides of their eyelids every time each of them closes their eyes, they were ok.





	Luckier Than Us

When the call comes in, the call about the remnants of despair, Makoto Naegi isn’t exactly sure how to respond. Of course, he goes to the site with the others, but he can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy growing in his gut. When he finally gets to the pod room, Hina and Hiro are already there, helping the remnants out of their pods and getting them into fresh clothes and getting food into their stomachs. Togami stands in the doorway, telling them where they were and how they got there. When Togami has finished explaining things, he joins Makoto and Kyoko by the door in silence, watching as Hina and Hiro pass out food and water bottles.  
Makoto gazes around the room, watching as the remnants of despair, he really needs to stop calling them that, reunite with each other. Class 77 had all made it out of the simulation mostly unscathed. Apart from the obvious emotional and mental scars and the vivid memories that no doubt paint the insides of their eyelids every time each of them closes their eyes, they were ok. Class 77 is ok. For the most part. Across the room, Mikan Tsumiki is bawling. Trying to apologize to Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. Hiyoko isn’t paying attention to her, clinging to the arm of Mahiru Koizumi, crying. Makoto watches as they apologize and reconnect and shed tears over everything they had done and saw. Beside him, Kyoko folds her arms over her chest, no clear emotion on her face. On his other side, Togami pushes up his glasses, watching class 77 with disinterest. Makoto moves his gaze back to the scene before them just in time to see Sonia Nevermind throw herself into the arms of Gundam Tanaka, sobbing into his scarf. The scene makes Makoto’s eyes water and he turns away, walking from the room. He stands in the hallway, wiping at his face, when he hears the click of heels on tile.  
“Makoto.” Kyoko addresses him and he’s quick to wipe his eyes and force a smile before looking up at her.  
“Kirigiri-chan. I just needed some air.” He says brightly and she hums.  
“What’s wrong?” A cheery voice asks as Hina joins them.  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Kyoko answers and Hina tilts her head to the side.  
“Makoto? Something wrong?” She asks and he rubs the back of his neck.  
“I just… It’s not fair.”  
“What’s not fair?” Hina asks and Makoto gestures to the door of the pod room. He swallows back a sob and wipes at his face.  
“Class 77 is intact. They’re all together.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Hina questions and Kyoko shoots her a look.  
“I think I understand what Makoto is trying to say.”  
“They’re really lucky.” He says, his voice a whisper. He sniffles.  
“I keep hoping to wake up and our class… It’ll have just been like them. A simulation. Where no one really died.” He continues, tears filling his eyes.  
“That it wasn’t just us that got out. That it was all of us. Not just us 6.” He presses himself against the wall and slides to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.  
“They’re lucky. Luckier than us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my very first time writing anything for this fandom and first time posting anything, so please be gentle. But, I do hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not very good at writing for any of the characters yet, but give me time. This idea is something that I've been thinking about a lot and I will most likely re-do this work when I can write the characters a little better. But anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
